


One More Night

by teikouarc



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Homestuck AU where basically everything is the same except ectobiological shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teikouarc/pseuds/teikouarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert is best friends with Dave Strider. The two get along without a hitch; if only the same could be said for him and Dirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only really inspired by songs okay don't judge me (it's okay feel free to judge me). Also brojohn/dirkjohn.

“What the _HELL_ is your problem?!”

Okay, so maybe it'd be better to start from the beginning. My name is Dirk Strider, and as almost every single one of my so-called “clever” ex-classmates has joked, I am indeed a dick rider. Partially. It's not completely true, but might as well get that little gem out of the way so we don't ever have to discuss it again. Ever.

People tend to think that beginnings are important; I, on the other hand, could really do without them. It doesn't really matter where you start as long as you end up in the same place, really. I'm a huge proponent of doing away with that nonsense altogether, but alas I am not exactly influential in the world of stories and beginnings, so my say isn't really worth a fuck. Let alone two fucks, mine's not even worth a single fuck. It might be worth like, I dunno, a fourth of a fuck. A ha'fuck. Wait shit that'd be half of a fuck. It's a ha' of a ha'fuck.

Okay this is stupid I'm just going to start with this damn thing.

Like I said before, I'm Dirk Strider, and my defining character trait is that I'm Dave Strider's older brother. Generally you'd expect the exact opposite; but isn't that just too cliche'd? There's nothing ironic about a younger brother living in an older brother's shadow. Not that I live in Dave's shadow, I just tend to not be as flashy or outstanding as him, and I'm perfectly fine with that. If I had to choose between socializing with a large group of people (or any sized group, really) and staying at home and tinkering with my robots or chatting with my close friends, I'd take staying at home any day. Incidentally, my close friends live too far away from me to hang out with on a regular basis in person, so that doesn't give me a chance in hell of appearing as even close as personable Dave “the social butterfly” Strider. Not that I am very personable. Actually, a more accurate representation would be best described as “extraordinarily grating”, which has been well-received on multiple occasions in regard to merit of my personality. I probably wouldn't much like talking to myself either so I've never questioned it. There are much harder things to live with than being a more solitary being, like cancer for instance. I'm relieved that I got a shit personality as opposed to cancer. Thank you, universe.

I digress.

Dave had always been fairly popular among his classmates for some strange reason, and his social standing only rocketed upwards from there when he began putting out his “Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff” comics. Truly a work of art, they exploded in a big way, and even if you didn't like them (Which, how could you not? SBAHJ is pure, unadulterated fucking genius.) you wanted to be close to the creator. He was 14-motherfucking-years-old when he started, and by the time he was 16 some big hotshot Hollywood directors were approaching him about taking on SBAHJ. Dave didn't want to entrust his sweet, sweet child to those “piss-poor butchers of the subtleties in the art of irony” so he shot all of them down. But, from the way he feverishly began researching how to make movies, and from all the shorts filmed in our backyard, it seemed that he wasn't entirely put off by the idea of a movie. Or, should I say “Moive”. Classic.

I had always heard word of Dave's best friend, but he had never been more than a name. I had a vague picture of the guy from what Dave would spew off during dinner, and what I pictured was a pimply kid with terrible teeth. Picture stereotypical “nerd” from to 80s-90s and you basically had my initial impression of John Egbert. Could you blame me? All I knew about him was that he was a complete dork who was obsessed with shitty movies and that he helped Dave with filming sometimes. He seemed similar to Dave, who if he DIDN'T have Strider genes, he'd probably look something like the stereotypical 80s-90s dork too. Though I guess Dave was not enough of... something to be that nerdy. Maybe it was because of his good vision; it’s hard to picture a nerd’s face without a good pair of punchable glasses smack in the middle of it, honestly.

When I finally met John Egbert in person, I was only slightly surprised at first. The guy looked healthy enough, seemed to know how to dress himself, and didn't have terrible glasses. They kinda suited him, and really who am I to judge people by their glasses.

Our “fated” first meeting happened after school one day. I had returned before Dave, obviously, and had already shucked my jeans in favor of batman pajama pants. He's the best superhero, obviously the second. I would have already been holed up in my room for the remainder of the day, but like a stupid fuck I forgot my tools downstairs, so I was very conveniently walking down the stairs when Dave and his friend came barreling through the front door in a whirlwind of laughter and shoving. Caught off guard, I slipped and crashed down the last few stairs, and landed at a heap at the two's feet.

There was silence for a moment as I examined John and as the two examined me. For a moment in that silence, I almost thought that he was very, very attractive. But then that train stopped in it's tracks when the kid with the overbite burst out into condescending sniggers. “Really? I thought that being Dave's brother would have taught you to watch out for the stairs by now.”

I hated this kid.

He offered me a hand, and I raised an eyebrow at him before ignoring it and getting up on my own. He looked put off and it was slightly satisfying. I turned my head toward Dave immediately, very purposefully ignoring him. “You didn't say you were bringing anyone over today.” He would usually give me a warning at least so I could clear out of the way in time.

He frowned and shrugged a little. “It wasn't like we planned this, we just decided that we wanted to cut some of the movie we had going today and all of the tapes were here. I didn't think you were so socially fucked up that you couldn't even handle walking down some stairs in the presence of someone you don't know.” His stupid little friend started sniggering again, and it was becoming increasingly hard for me not to throw his ass through a wall.

My irritation at Dave overshadowed mine at John, though, and I raised an eyebrow at him in warning. Dave didn't let up, and just stared at me unshakably. He must have not wanted to look dumb in front of his friend or something. I scowled and turned away from the two to go get my tools. We'd have a nice long talk later about having some goddamned respect for his elders.

Not that I was really THAT much older than him. I he was a Sophomore and I was a Senior, but still. Two years can make a very big difference and that difference was very painfully clear between Dave and I at times. Oh well, at least I wouldn't have to deal with his punk ass for much longer, I would think. It was spring and I'd be graduating soon, so I tried to give him breaks every now and then instead of automatically hauling his ass into the backyard for a fight.

It was very hard to refrain, though, when he acted like that.

Fuming, I made my way back to my room with the sounds of the two “filmmakers” filling up the background. Their voices were muffled when I closed my door, and even though I could still hear them, it was a relief to not have their obnoxious laughter echoing back and forth in my head as loudly as it was before.

I tried to concentrate on mess of wires and metal in front of me, but it was becoming increasingly difficult as I thought more and more about that asshole with the stupid teeth. With a huff I dropped my screwdriver and laid back on my floor. I took off my shades and rubbed my forehead where I felt a headache coming. My mind called up his image again, and reminded me (unhelpfully) that I had found him pretty attractive prior to the whole hating him thing becoming a thing.

I sighed and thought about those eyes, and those lips. Bluest fucking eyes I had ever seen. His lips were chapped but still somehow said “come on, kiss me, I know you want to”. What a pity, really. I'd bang that in a heartbeat if the body had belonged to a different personality.

“What a dickhead.” I mumbled before sitting up slowly and rolling my eyes at the unfinished robot infront of me. What the hell was I thinking anyway? Why did I need a third fucking rapping robot anyway, what even was the point? There was no point because I'm an asshole who just likes to do things because he can. I rolled my eyes and put my shades back on before getting up and moving to my computer.

Fuck all of that I needed to talk to someone who wasn't an insufferable prick or a bucktoothed boy-wonder.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] at 14:13 --

TT: Hey.  
TG: well this is a surprise  
TG: arent you like usually holed up in your room doin dirky things by now  
TT: Maybe I'm a more complex creature than you thought, Roxy.  
TG: HAHAHAHHAAHAH  
TG: wow i havent laughed that fuckin hard in a logn time  
TG: *long  
TG: ok but srsly whats up buttercup  
TG: theres gotta be somethin wrong with u if ur pesterin me right after school  
TT: Well fuck, looks like my cover's been blown. Consider my cover some of your loose sheets of homework on a windy day. That shit's gone, and now you have to convince your teacher that you're not lying through your teeth when you say you lost your homework, and good luck with that. She's already been fed lines about dogs and younger siblings, she's probably not going to buy some shit about wind.  
TG: dirk  
TT: Yeah, yeah.  
TT: One of Dave's friends pissed me off today.  
TG: ooh sweet gossip whos this guy who got di stris goat  
TT: John Egbert.  
TT: Do you know him?  
TG: youre asking me if i know my step brother  
TT: What.  
TG: dude did you seriously not know  
TT: I obviously didn't, so please, enlighten me.  
TG: well i mean not much to explain  
TG: u know how rose and i have the same mom and different dads and all that shit  
TG: rose n john are super tite  
TT: What the fuck, Rose knows him too?  
TG: duh  
TG: anyway mom and his dad met bc of rose and john so i mean  
TG: yeah this happened kind of a while ago dude how did u not know this  
TT: Roxy.  
TG: dirk  
TT: You know I'm not exactly amazing at giving a shit about people who aren't you, Jake, or Jane.  
TG: hahahah yeha i know that  
TG: *yeah  
TG: but still thats a p big thing to forget mr strider  
TG: considering we only really know janey bc of john too  
TT: You have to be fucking kidding me.  
TG: heheh nope  
TG: janey and john's dads are part of like the same good dads club or s/t  
TG: shed been having a hard time making friends so john suggested introducing her to me and badaboom  
TG: freindshiop  
TG: *friendship  
TT: How did I not know that?  
TG: idk man u never asked plus u wouldnt have even rememebered anyway rite  
TT: Most likely.  
TT: Balls.  
TG: wow there i know youre upset but lets keep the profanity to a minimum ok  
TG: it kinda makes sense that hed piss you off though lmao  
TG: did u think he was hot  
TT: Roxy.  
TG: he has a nice ass rite  
TT: Roxy.  
TG: he actually looks a lot like jake  
TG: omg  
TG: do you wanna bone john too  
TT: ROXY.  
TT: Stop. Please.  
TG: sorry  
TT: It's okay.  
TG: …  
TG: …....  
TG: but seriously

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] at 14:36 --


End file.
